


Flowers for the lady

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, set during ep 22, you can interpret their relationship as either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Grogs wants to make Vex feel better after his fiasco with the merchant. Luckily he has a very good idea.





	Flowers for the lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Grog has fucked up and Vex is mad.

Sure, now that she’s had her good dose of ale she doesn’t seem mad anymore, but Grog suspects that some of the disappointment is still lingering inside of her.

 

He knew that he wasn’t fit for that kind of thinking, but had tried to purchase something anyway.

He wanted to make Vex proud, and he fucked up spectacularly.

 

He knows that, by tomorrow morning, Vex won’t be mad anymore, but he feels like he should do something at least to appease her.

She seemed very heartbroken at his waste of money and he wants to make her feel better. Smiles suit her better than the sad expression she was wearing that day.

What can he do, though? Well, it can’t be something half assed, that’s for sure. She deserves better than this.

 

Maybe he can ask Scanlan, or even Pike since she’s here – she’s back and Grog’s so happy – but then wouldn’t that be like cheating?

No, he has to come up with something on his own so that Vex will be proud of him.

 

She’s uncovered her titties for him, back at the Crucible; she deserves something special.

 

 

Mmmh… oh! He has an idea.

He can bring her flowers! She loves flowers, doesn’t she?

There’s only one problem, though: if he bought her flowers, he would spend other money, and Vex surely wouldn’t want that.

Oh! He could pick ‘em from the ground! So they’ll also be fresh and beautiful.

… He hasn’t seen many flowers here, though. Oh well, this means that he’s gonna take some from those pretty gardens certain houses have. He’s sure they won’t mind if he takes some of them; they have so many already!

 

Soon they’ll have to get back to Emon but the others seem still intent on day-drinking.

Yeah, fuck it, he’s gonna do it now.

 

 

It’s not hard to find a way to excuse himself. He just says that he has to go take a shit. Scanlan jokingly offers his company to help him through the process but Grog refuses. Maybe another time.

Lying to his friends isn’t the hard part, however. The hard part will stealing the flowers – can something like this really be described as stealing though? – but Grog is confident in his capabilities.

He can do this.

 

Fortunately for him, the streets are slightly less crowded than usual, so there will be less people to bump into him and reprimand him for not looking where he’s going, even though he was looking and they were the ones bumping into him. Ok that he’s big and large and all, so wait shouldn’t he be harder to miss then?

 

Wait, you got sidetracked, Grog.

Focus.

What was he doing again? Oh yeah, the flowers.

 

After some wandering through the most empty roads, he finally spots a garden.

There are flowers of many colors; good. He’ll pick the brighter ones for Vex.

 

He looks around and it seems that there’s none nearby. He can go now.

He steps over the fence that’s supposed to keep the garden safe and he makes his way to a bush with bright colored flowers.

He kneels down in front of it and he looks around again; it’s still safe. There are no lights coming from the houses; it must be empty.

 

He takes some flowers and he puts them inside the bag of holding. They should be safe there.

Vex is gonna love these, he’s sure of it.

 

He’s about to go to another bush when he hears someone yelling something probably in his direction.

\- Hold there, thief! -.

Oh shit.

 

He can see two guards that are about to approach him from the corner of his eyes.

He could fight them easily but… if he does people will hear him. But he really wants to punch them…

If he does, this will be another problem on Vex’s shoulders, and he’s doing this to apologize to her in the first place. It will be useless if he gets in a fight now.

… For once, he’ll have to retreat.

 

Who cares if they saw him, he’s leaving for Emon.

 

He quickly puts the bag of holding back on his shoulder and he starts running away.

The guards of course try to chase him but he’s fast and he manages to lose them by turning in a narrow alley.

As he catches his breath he looks around but he sees nobody. He then hears hurried steps passing by and keeping going straightforward. Those guards mustn’t have noticed that he had left the main road.

Good. This means he can go back to the others now.

 

He didn’t get all the flowers that he wanted to get but he thinks he has enough of them anyways.

Vex is gonna be so surprised and, hopefully, pleased.

He doesn’t want to be on her bad side for too long.

 

When he comes back he’s greeted by a few raised eyebrows from the others. They must’ve noticed that he’s been missing for a while, or that he definitely went the wrong way for the bathroom.

Thankfully is Vex the one who voices her concerns, approaching Grog away from the table where the others still are, which is good because maybe he would’ve been a bit more ashamed to do what he’s about to do in their presence.

\- Grog -, she greets him, sounding slightly concerned, - Where were you? There’s something wrong? -.

 

Grog is starting to rethink this whole thing.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…

 

Fuck it.

It’s not like he can do something else with these flower anyways, so he might as well get on with it.

 

He takes the flowers from the bag of holding and he pretty much shoves them into Vex, who almost falls from the sheer force of that gesture alone.

\- You were mad yesterday, so I thought these might cheer you up -, Grog mutters then, and before Vex can say anything, he adds, - Don’t worry, I didn’t spend any money to get these, I just took a stroll and… -.

\- Grog -.

 

Ah. Here it is.

She’s gonna tell him how dumb he is, isn’t she?

 

Vex’s smile is warm as she takes the flowers. She doesn’t seem to mind that the composition isn’t perfect, not that they’re a bit ruined by staying inside the bad of holding.

\- They’re lovely. Thank you Grog -.

\- So… you’re not mad anymore? -, Grog asks, just to be sure.

\- No, you silly -, she laughs, - Thank you. I really appreciate them -.

 

Oh. So it worked.

Fuck yeah. He’s a genius.

 

\- You can braid them to your hair -, he suggests then, and this time he sounds less tense.

\- Yeah -, Vex nods, - That’s not a bad idea at all -.

She makes a pause, thinking about something probably, then she adds:

\- When we get back to our keep, you can help me if you want -.

 

Well, this isn’t something that Grog’s ever done, even with Pike. What if he fucks up?

Oh hell, Vex wouldn’t have invited him if she was afraid of that, right?

 

His smile mirrors Vex’s.

\- Sounds good to me -.


End file.
